1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an electrical receptacle, of the type adapted to receive the prongs of the attachment plug of an electrical appliance such as a television receiver or other device to be protected against transient voltage surges. The device, in carrying out its function of a receptacle connectable at the end of a branch circuit in place of an ordinary duplex receptacle, incorporates, interiorly thereof, a voltage surge suppressor element known per se and available on the open market.
The invention, accordingly, builds into one permanently assembled device the functions both of a receptacle for an electrical appliance, connectable at the end of a branch circuit, and the function of protecting any electrical appliance plugged into the receptacle from transient surges of voltage such as occur, for example, during an electrical storm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to provide devices for the purpose of protecting electrical appliances against transient surges of voltage. For example, protector devices are known, which have prongs that plug into an ordinary duplex receptacle, and which incorporate voltage surge suppressor elements. A device of this type, when plugged into a receptacle, has female contacts adapted to receive the prongs of the attachment plug of an electrical appliance such as a television receiver, electric organ, stereo amplifier, and other types of solid state equipment.
These devices have the disadvantage that they project in an unsightly fashion from the ordinary duplex receptacle. Electrically, also, devices of this type leave something to be desired. A poor electrical connection may occur between the prongs of the protector and the female contacts of the duplex receptacle. Another poor electrical connection may be made between the female contacts of the protector and the plugs of the electrical appliance.
Still further, a protector of the type stated has the disadvantage that it can be removed and dispensed with by unauthorized individuals and indeed offers the temptation that where one may desire to use both ends of the duplex receptacle, the tendency is to remove the protector as a result of which the electrical appliances go without the protection against transient surges of voltage.
Further, in the prior art, the manufacture of a transient voltage surge suppression device has usually involved the manufacture of a completely separate wiring device, having the basic construction features described above. This has involved the construction of completely new molds, for manufacture of the protector housing. The construction of the protector as a completely separate device has also involved the need for completely separate dies for manufacturing the contacts, and, of course, a completely separate assembly procedure.